terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick 'Chapel' Clive
Overview Frederick Ester Clive' (28 April 1986), also known as Chapel, is a Technical Communications officer and I-80 'Sentries' NCO. He has won the respect of many people, both on the battlefield and off it. He is one of the few memebers of Technical Communications that was born before the War. During his career with Technical Communications, Clive served in' Bravo Squad, reaching the rank of Sergeant before retiring. He spent several months in Reno, only to leave without disclosing a reason. For several months, Fredrick worked by himself as a Combat Advisor for branches in the South-West. He recently re-enlisted, and was assigned the rank of corporal without question. Due to injuries received in Tijuana, Clive struggles to walk at times, though has been on the mend as of recently. Clive has been viewed by many as a father figure, due to his age and nature. He is known for being understanding and having calm demeanor. While often seen as a peace maker, Frederick has proven to a short fuse when it comes to those he cares about. Physical Appearance At five feet and nine inches,' Frederick Clive was far from an intimidating figure. His build was neither stocky nor lanky. The hair on his head was black, though grey hairs have begun to sprout up, like weeds in a garden. His hair was kept short, so that it would stay clean and out of his face. And if one was to stand over Clive, they would notice a small, but ever growing bald spot. Fortunately for Clive, this embarrassing development was often hidden by one of five hats. His eyebrows were thin, though they had retained some fullness to them. To look down slightly, one would find Clive’s green eyes. They were dark and deep, showing a softness rarely seen in men. To glance either left or right of his eyes, one would spot his large ears, a trait handed down from his mother. His nose was typical in nature, though some might call it large. Near the base of the nose, a few scars left from teenage acne still remained. His lips had remained surprising soft, despite thirty three years of abuse. Whether this was caused by good genetics, luck, or a focus on his lips was unknown. Like a Polynesian island in an ocean, Clive’s lips were surrounded. Not by the waters of the Pacific, which lay west of Clive’s current position, but by stubble. The stubble was thick and coarse, and had never grown longer than three eights of a centimeter for unknown reasons.' If, by chance, you had found Clive naked, little to no surprises would be found. His body had once been well defined and chiseled. But thirty three years of canned food had taken its toll on Frederick’s body. This is not to say Clive was frail in nature. He could still compete with the younger soldiers, though his right leg had begun to give out, resulting in the use of a cane. Hair had grown everywhere, from his naval to his chest. To trim it only made it worse, leaving Clive no choice but to leave it. His arms had retained some girth, and where covered in scars and hair, much like his chest. Plasma had left burns and bullets had left stretched skin. To follow the trail of scars on Clive’s left arm, one would find a hand that lacked a pinkie. Much like his arms, Clive’s legs were covered in a mixture of hair and scars. His feet were also covered in scars, though not from lead or plasma burns. Years of ill fitted boots and a lack of socks had covered his feet in the remains of blisters. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Bravo Category:Characters in TechCom